


Art: Royal Seal

by Kartaylir



Category: Original Work
Genre: Art, Other, Seals (Animals), The least serious of art
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-12
Updated: 2020-01-12
Packaged: 2021-02-27 15:39:45
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 0
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22219438
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kartaylir/pseuds/Kartaylir
Summary: Well, the seal looks happy.
Relationships: Construction Paper Crown/Seal of Approval
Comments: 10
Kudos: 13
Collections: Exchanges After Dark Birthday Bash 2020





	Art: Royal Seal

**Author's Note:**

  * For [Niuq](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Niuq/gifts).




End file.
